Naudez
Naudez is an engineer working for the organization known as the Metal-Knights. Biography When Naudez arrived on the plane of Gielinor, they quickly realized that Gielinor had copious societal flaws that they thought required urgent attention. They abandoned their former home and tasks to search for a solution. Some time later, they became interested in engineering by its potential and lack of development, making it their occupation. This eventually lead them to come across the Metal-Knights, who needed skilled engineers. They were offered to join, which they saw as the perfect opportunity and accepted. Naudez then played a large role in the construction of the Axe, becoming the First Mate and Head of Customer Service. Gielinor The Road to Victory Naudez travels to Misthalin, signing up for a local tournament. Marc, an overweight man obsessed with peanut brittle, organized their first fight against a woman known as Rosaline. They easily defeated her by attacking from a distance. The next challenger, Ghestil, had his servants remove his armor before the match. He then used his amulet to turn invisible, but Naudez used their magic to reveal movement. Ghestil resorted to using throwing knives and earth fists, but eventually became too tired to continue. Finally, the last challenger stepped out of the crowd of spectators. He nimbly evaded Naudez attacks until his knee was broken by a blow from Naudez' spiked spear, causing him to drop his sword. Refusing to be defeated, he reached into a bag, taking out a smiling white mask. The dark powers of the mask caused black tendrils to lash out at the crowd and gave him an advantage over Naudez. After failing to make any real progress against his opponent, the man told him the power was not for him. With no reason to continue fighting, Naudez forfeited the match. The man, however, had no plans to stop. He prepared to attack both Naudez and the remaining spectators, but his own son took his dropped sword and decapitated him. The man melted away into black goo, while his son stared at the crowd before running away. Marc announced that Naudez was the champion, rewarding them with a large quantity of peanut brittle while the remaining audience cheered. With that, everyone left, and Naudez donated the peanut brittle to some tramps in Varrock. Bar Crawl Some time after the first flight of the Axe, Lord Metal Knight dicussed visiting Gielinor on foot, and decided they would visit Falador. The Captain sarcastically agreed to doing so, then Lord Metal teleported them. They entered the nearby tavern and the Captain turned the door into butter. He was confronted by a large man in red armor who asked if the Captain wasn't the "tentacled beast" from earlier. After a short conversation, the Captain turned the door into gold and the man left with it. They stayed until Naudez tried speaking to a White Knight who then attacked them. The Warden defended Naudez, which lead to a battle between the two factions. The Metal-Knights retreated shortly after this. Lord Metal, the Captain and Naudez next visited a gloomy town in a region the Captain referred to as "Merrytania," entering the bar. The Captain attempted to communicate with the locals, but was completely ignored. He tried to get their attention by turning their table into assorted cheeses, but was still ignored. Angered by this, the Captain left the bar, followed by Naudez and Lord Metal Knight. They tried speaking to the locals outside, but were ignored yet again. They left the region afterwards. They last stopped at the Forester's Arms, enjoying some beverages. The Captain turned another table into assorted cheeses, then into gold as payment before leaving. The Hunger The Metal-Knights landed the Axe at Karamja, Naudez and Lord Metal heading off for the nearby village. Lord Metal sent Naudez to speak to the villagers, finding a man who left the village to investigate the huge ship. After a short conversation, the man introduced himself as Darad and welcomed them. They passed through some dense vegetation, climbing up a ladder into Darad's home. He informed them of the feral villagers roaming around the area and the poor state of Tai Bwo Wannai. The livestock died from disease, the fish from the nearby sea vanished and crops yielded no food. After hearing this, the two decided to offer Darad their help. The three left Darad's house, reconstructing a fence to keep feral villagers away. Darad defeated a broodoo victim, and Naudez was bitten by a snake. Darad gave Naudez an herb that protected them from the venom, then lead them to a nearby marsh, where they picked more herbs. Darad gave Lord Metal the broodoo mask, being unnerved by it. They headed back and continue their work until feral tribesmen ambushed them. After a fight, Naudez was injured and died, shocking Darad. Lord Metal resummoned Naudez, and they decide to head back indoors. After a discussion, they went to sleep. The next morning, Darad went out and picked some fruit. Naudez gave Darad a snowball and told him to pour juice onto it. He did so and tried it, enjoying the frozen treat. Lord Metal left and came back with a crate of supplies, giving them to Darad. Naudez gave him an enchanted snowglobe. They said their goodbyes and wished Darad luck with the village, boarding the Axe and leaving. Danger Revealed The Metal-Knights returned to Morytania, coming across two Guthixians in the middle of Canifis. After some small talk, the Captain told Naudez to give them a gift, but they had nothing to give besides snow. The Captain told Naudez to try giving some to them, but the Guthixians left. They headed east and came across a port with massive walls and large gates, as well as barriers at said gates. They looked through the barriers, spotting some members of the Foryx in the middle of the Port. They were eventually noticed and the barrier stopped preventing their entry. The Captain told Naudez to go in, but they were attacked by vyrewatch. After dying and being resummoned by the Captain, the Foryx sent a group of warriors to dispatch the Metal-Knights. The warriors appeared with a small TzHaar and attacked, forcing the Metal-Knights to leave after the Captain retreated mid-fight. The TzHaar tried to grab Naudez, but they ran under the creature. It slashed their back, while they threw their wand at its leg as a last-ditch effort to hinder their enemies. The ice wand froze its leg and melted. After dying and being resummoned again, Naudez continued their work at the Metal-Knight base. Bruce's Betrayal Appearance Naudez wears a blue suit with purple gloves, a white undershirt, tie, cape and shoes, featuring a visor to keep their appearance concealed. They also wear a yellow-stringed necklace made from mithril and jade. In another state, they wear spiky gray armor covered in flowing cosmic energy and wield two swords, each matching the legendary sword Galaxia except by color. Personality Naudez' ultimate goal is perfect quality of life. As a consequentialist, they will use the most efficient means to achieve their goals, no matter what. They are invested in the development of science and technology, seeing them as the key to achieving their goals. "But how can you make everyone happy?" This question troubled Naudez for many years, until he finally found a potential solution... Abilities Naturally, Naudez has power over the cold and unrestricted teleportation. They have instantaneous reflexes and are granted increased speed by their swords, allowing them to easily surpass all but the quickest of movement. With the artifacts they have attained, they have the power of every star in the universe. However, they have extremely limited rates of extraction. They have a personal dimension used to store energy and souls. They have a powerful mind with a handful of trivial mental abilities, which is the cause of their talent in engineering. Gallery Experiment C.png|Naudez continuing the Captain's work. Operating.png|Operating a machine. Theme Category:Antagonist Category:Battlemage Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Commander Category:Demons Category:Eastern Lands Category:Godless Category:Mage Category:Metal-Knights Category:Military Category:Modern Magic user Category:Scholar Category:Warrior Category:Rangers